


Welcome to the club

by Pebblesong7



Series: One Chicago Daemons AU [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesong7/pseuds/Pebblesong7
Summary: It's Jay Halstead's first day, and his daemon doesn't plan on making it easy.
Series: One Chicago Daemons AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130984
Kudos: 14





	Welcome to the club

**Author's Note:**

> First pic, planning on writing more but for now you have to put up with my terrible writing. It's my first try writing humans please be gentle.

When Jay first joined the unit he had not been sure what to expect. In his time at the academy and in his previous unit he had gotten used to being the odd one out, used to the look’s that he and Kiton tended to get. The maned wolf in question matched him stride for stride when they walked into the precinct, his long legs strutting slightly as they crossed the threshold. Kiton, also known as Kit, had always been the more expressive half, certainly he liked appearing more self assured. The pair paused to take in their new surroundings. 

The precinct was thankfully rather empty so early in the morning, one of the perks of an 8am start on the first day Jay supposed. Aside from one or two officers ready to set out on their rounds, too distracted by their coffee to notice him, there was only the desk sergeant. Kit was the one to make the first move forward, making a huffing noise when Jay didn’t immediately follow. ‘Cocky bastard’ Jay thought, glaring at the smug wolf.  
“Can I help you?” The question made Jay almost jump, the sergeant was looking at him with mild disinterest. Somehow without having even said a word he could tell he was wasting her time, and he quickly stepped up to the desk. He certainly didn’t want to make too many ripples on his first day.   
“We wanted to know where Intelligence is, it’s our first day.” Kit was the one who decided to answer, not a surprise to Jay by any means. Certain taboos were overlooked in the army, within your unit it wasn’t unusual for each member to talk to each other's daemons as they would any other soldier. It was an unusual experience at first but you soon got used to it. Of course, this was not the army, so the sergeant looked appropriately shocked.   
“Officer your daemon just spoke to me.”  
“Yeah, he does that. It's Detective Halstead if you don’t mind, and this is Kiton.” He almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to gesture to Kit and was met by a giant bobcat, peering at him with a certain predatory interest.   
“Well in that case, you can call me Sergeant Platt, and this is Rue. Intelligence is that way, you should be able to buzz your way through on that keypad over there.” With a quick thanks, Jay headed towards the stairs and, as Platt said, he was able to get through without issue.   
“That went well don’t you think?” Kit purred in a very unwolf-like way. Jay just glared at him again, but couldn't help grinning after a moment.   
“I get the sense you just like to make people uncomfortable Kit.” He only barked a gruff laugh in response. 

They made it to the top of the stairs and were immediately met by a giant wall of hair. Jay only just stopped in time to not crash into what he could now see was a moose. He couldn’t help but wonder how on earth they had gotten up the stairs, and he carefully skirted around the giant creature.   
“Sorry bro!” A muscular man quickly walked over, seemingly on his way out. He offered a hand and Jay shook it in stunned silence. “I’m Atwater, Lenny and I were just on our way out.” Another officer came over and offered an amused glance to her teammate.  
“Sorry about Kevin. I’m Kim Burgess and this is Mari,” she gestured to the wood mouse balancing on her shoulder, “Come on we need to get moving, otherwise Platt will shoot us or something.” She offered a small smile to Jay and the pair rushed down their steps with their daemons in tow. To Jay's amusement, a moose going down a staircase was as comedic as he thought it would be. Turning back to the bullpen he could see he had everyone’s attention. 

The office was silent for a moment before a light titter of laughter broke the silence.   
“Glad to see you made it Jay.” The latino man who had spoken offered a hand to Jay which he gladly accepted.   
“Good to see you too Antonio.” Kit let out an indignant roar-bark at being ignored.   
“Sorry Kit, good to see you too.” Antonio’s daemon, a magnificent lioness named Yelania, padded over and nuzzled Kit, an oddly affectionate gesture that had surprised Jay at first. “I’d like you to meet the rest of the team.” The team in question were staring at Kit with the usual amount of surprise. 

Before anyone could say anything, the office door at the end of the bullpen opened, and out stepped a man followed by a snake. So this must be Sergeant Voight, Jay suspected, he certainly had the aura of authority that Antonio had mentioned. When he spoke, his voice was rough and deep.   
“Halstead and Kiton, I assume.” Without meaning to Kit and Jay both stood at attention, backs straightened.   
“Yessir.” Voight gave them a once over, before making eye contact.   
“We have a case, you can do introductions in your own time. Take that desk over there,” he gestured vaguely to an empty table, “don’t think you’ll get it easy because it's your first day.” Kit was quick to respond.   
“We wouldn’t have it any other way sir.” To Voight’s credit he was only momentarily stunned, before he turned his back and walked over to the board in the centre of the room. The snake regarded them for a moment longer before slithering away. Jay was pretty sure he could feel the sweat beading on his back.

He quickly set up everything on his desk, certain that if he wasn't murdered by Voight by the end of the day he would take a moment to clean it properly. It wasn’t dirty by any means but it needed to be just so for Jay to be able to relax. He quickly put his bag away before he joined the rest of the group at the board. Voight was too busy explaining the case to notice his return.   
“We’ve got two vic’s so far, both women, one 16 the other 17, forensics found that the perp for both was the same. Same MO too, strangulation and the remains of the victims daemons is used to decorate the bodies post mortem.” Jay just barely suppressed a shudder, it was bad enough to have your daemon touched whilst you were alive, there was something violating about it being done when you were both dead. Voight didn’t hesitate to give details of locations, phone records, and predicted timings. “All leads have come back negative, anyone got any ideas?”  
“That symbol, I think I’ve seen it before.” Jay had to make an active effort not to flinch when everyone turned to look at him. He wasn’t overly anxious in public, but there's something different about it being your first day, especially when you haven’t even had the time to introduce yourself to anyone yet. “A gang leader I arrested had that as a tattoo,” he gestured to the golden triangle with three dots at each point, “they used it so that they could identify the bodies of their members easier.” Voight gave him a nod of approval.   
“Any idea why our perp might have used their daemons for this?” Jay thought for a moment.   
“The leader, went by Pierce last I heard, supposedly would punish members who disagreed with him by hurting their families. It’s how he kept them in line. That symbol was meant to mean protection, as long as Pierce was on your side nobody would harm you, maybe it's someone who got into trouble with him.”

To his side, possibly the most beautiful woman Jay had ever seen spoke up, her voice low and slightly raspy. Jay thought it was equally as beautiful as her.   
“So you think this was one of Pierce's guy’s?” Jay met her gaze evenly and nodded. Kit let out a soft woofing noise.   
“Maybe, or maybe it could be someone who wants revenge.” The woman paused for a second.   
“The name’s Erin by the way, and this is Kobus.” she gestured to the Chamois next to her, who snorted and nodded his head in greeting. Jay could feel the prickling stare of Voight on the back of his neck, Kit seemed to have as well. Never one to back down, Jay met Voight’s eye, determined to not look away first, first day ripples be damned. Call it detective intuition, but Voight seemed to have a certain, shall we say protectiveness over Erin.   
“Pleasure to meet you.” Jay responded.   
“Come on, we need to get moving,” Antonio broke the silence, “I’ll go and check the scene of the crime again Sarge, maybe we missed something the first time.” He lent over the table and grabbed his coat, followed by a blond haired woman, the name tag on her desk revealing the name “Joules”. A cocker spaniel wound her way around the pair's legs as they left. 

“Alright, in that case I expect all the information about Pierce’s gang organised by the end of the day. We are not gonna let another person get hurt. Erin, you’re with me. The rest of you, get to work.” With a final glance at Jay, Voight was gone, followed by a quick goodbye from Erin as they vanished down the corridor. Jay went back to busying himself at his desk, trying to figure out how the computer turned on whilst Kit started sniffing around the bullpen. A sharp yip and a stabbing pain in his hand made Jay jump, instantly alert. Kiton was sheepishly backing away from behind a desk manned by an older man with a cap, limping slightly. When Jay saw the porcupine apologising to Kit he realised what had happened.   
“Sorry!” He exclaimed, as Kit gave an apologetic blink to the daemon. “Kit I swear to god, keep your paws to yourself.” The wolf had the decency to look slightly guilty when he spoke.   
“I didn’t see you there… ok that’s wrong I did see you there but I just meant to say hi.”  
“It's alright man, you were in the army right?” The man, Olinski according to his notepad, had a soft voice. Jay nodded.   
“Rangers, two tours in Afghanistan. A certain someone tends to forget that we’re in Chicago.” Kit let out an indignant roar-bark again. “Don’t bark at me, you’re all legs.” Olinski let out a chuckle.  
“I thought so, I’m Alvin but everyone calls me Olinski, and this is Alie.”  
“Jay. You’ve already met Kit.” The wolf was sniffing around the porcupine who seemed to be used to it, sniffing back and trying to balance on his hind legs.   
“You’re a maned wolf right?” Alie asked. Kit nodded, batting a paw over his ear looking slightly bashful. 

Maned wolves were an interesting species, very little was known about them in the wild, and any attempts to observe them in captivity never went well. Kit had, for a long time, preferred taking the form of a german shepherd. Both of them had known that they wanted to join the army from quite early on, and the intimidating nature of a shepherd was an added bonus. Jay had thought they had settled for a while, until one day he had woken up and Bam. Maned wolf. Of course it had never mattered what they looked like, Kit was the only thing he could rely on after his mum got sick and as long as they were together Jay could never complain, but he would be lying if it wasn’t a surprise. Long legs and a Mohawk, certainly an interesting design. Kit was often regarded with a bit of a double take, and more than once they had gotten an awkward question about what exactly he was, and the pair had gotten used to taking it in their stride. 

With that in mind, Jay couldn’t help feeling slightly apprehensive when Alvin opened his mouth again, waiting for some mocking comment.   
“That’s pretty cool, welcome to the team.” Huh. Jay shared a surprised glance with Kit, before they offered a polite handshake and made their way back to their desk. This time Kit stayed closer to Jay, settling down on the floor after Jay placed his coat on the ground for a makeshift bed.   
“Well, that went well I think.”   
“For God’s sake Kit.”


End file.
